


Daddy, I Need to Pee

by reverenehun



Series: Parenting is hard [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, mentions of blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverenehun/pseuds/reverenehun
Summary: Jongin invited his parents over for Christmas Eve dinner. Jongin's parents might have learned a thing or two about Jongin and Sehun from their blabbermouth son, Kim Taeoh.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: Parenting is hard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070462
Comments: 17
Kudos: 89





	Daddy, I Need to Pee

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of this sequel is uploaded [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287102)

This Christmas Eve marked the fourth time Jongin had invited his parents over for dinner. Living states away, they only visited once yearly every Christmas. Sometimes twice if they were lucky.

Their family were gathered in their humble apartment. Seated across his parents with Taeoh between him and his husband, they held hands and said their prayer before starting on their meals.

“Gwempa! Gwempa! Did you know I got to choose my own chwistmas pwesants?” Four year old Taeoh spoke with his mouth full, cheeks stuffed with shredded turkey.

Jongin gazed down lovingly at his adorable son, watching the exchange between grandpa and grandson.

“Have you been a good boy this year? What did your daddies get you?” Jongin’s father cooed, reaching forward to boop Taeoh’s nubby nose with his fingers.

Taeoh squealed in his seat and leaned towards Sehun. “Appa got me a dinosaur Lego set! And Daddy got me a robot pet dog! Look, they are under the chwistmas twee!” The little boy pointed towards the messily decorated tree across the living room.

Light hearted conversations continued, most of it centered around Jongin and his husband.

“Jongin and I have something to announce.” All heads turned to face Sehun.

Jongin reached across Taeoh and rubbed a soothing hand up and down his husband’s back. He gave Sehun an approving nod to continue.

His husband looked away, cheeks slightly blushing. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Jongin and I are expecting.” Sehun blurted out shyly.

Both Jongin’s parents jumped from their seats and squealed joyously. Jongin couldn’t be any prouder of his little family.

“Yes. Sehun is two months in.” Jongin explained when his parents had calmed down and resumed their meals.

His mother was the first to calm her racing heart before she spoke again. “Did you guys find out the baby’s gender yet? Oh my god, boys, I’m so so so proud of you both. This is the best Christmas gift ever. You two will be the best parents.” 

Jongin thought he saw his father shed a tear. His father was never a man of much words but his actions always spoke louder. 

“Daddy, I need to pee.” Taeoh spoke as he put down his fork and made grabby hands at Jongin.

“Taeoh, it’s rude to leave the table when your grandpa and grandma are still eating.” Sehun reprimanded and Taeoh folded his chubby arms around his chest and leaned against Jongin.

It still surprised Jongin that Sehun was always the stricter parent between them but not when they were both in the privacy of their bedroom.

“Listen to Appa, Taeoh.” Jongin chimed in.

Taeoh turned to face his Appa, eyes widened suddenly with an idea. “Or Appa, you can just let me pee in your mouth since Daddy did it before.”

Blood drained from both Jongin and Sehun’s faces. The air around them was so still that Jongin could hear each and everyone’s breath. He thought he heard his mother gasped.

“Okay, let’s get you to the bathroom.” Jongin watched as Sehun hurriedly lifted Taeoh up from the baby chair and ran to the bathroom as quick as his feet could take him.

Jongin rested his elbows on the dining table and buried his burning face in his calloused palms. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He didn’t need his parents to hear about their bedroom habits.

“Son,” His dad was the first to speak after what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence. “As much as we support your marriage with Sehun, your mother and I really did not need to learn about what happens behind closed doors.”

Jongin grunted in his seat, avoiding eye contact with his parents. 

After Sehun reappeared with very flushed cheeks and a very much relieved Taeoh, the family continued their dinner in total awkward silence. Taeoh’s little whines of attempts at rejecting certain types of greens did nothing to alleviate the situation.

Jongin was grateful to have Taeoh dozing off in his baby chair a while later after fighting with a very strict Sehun, who tried to convince their son that broccolis are special soldiers that fought off villains in his chubby tummy. His parents stayed around a little longer and took turns carrying Taeoh and giving him smooches on his cheeks before leaving with a very awkward goodbye.

This was not how Jongin envisioned his Christmas Eve dinner to be.

After putting Taeoh to bed, Jongin padded into their master bedroom and found Sehun already snuggled under the sheets.

Closing the door softly behind him, Jongin remembered to lock it this time. 

Sehun craned up his neck to peek at his husband.

“I told you to lock the door every time. I can’t believe your son witnessed our passionate ritual and blurted it out to your parents!” Sehun whisper-shouted across the room before cowering back under the sheets, leaving just his eyes uncovered as he gazed at his approaching husband.

Jongin only smirked as he teasingly untied the lace of his sweatpants, letting them pool around his ankles. “ _Our_ son. And I made sure it’s locked this time.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I overheard this conversation while I was in the train and this 4-5 year old boy blurted out he wants to pee in his mother's mouth because he saw his dad done it. The boy's mother ran out with the boy in her arms at the very next station and I always had this in my head but only decided to write it now.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/94button)


End file.
